


Techar's dayshift drabbles!( And Oneshots)

by Techar



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techar/pseuds/Techar
Summary: Really, what the title says! Watch out for heaps of dumb idiots being in love and angst!I decided to finally give ao3 a try, because well, why not?(First chapter is an older one copied from my OS book on wattpad)
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Miller
Kudos: 8





	Techar's dayshift drabbles!( And Oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> Really, what the title says! Watch out for heaps of dumb idiots being in love and angst! 
> 
> I decided to finally give ao3 a try, because well, why not?
> 
> (First chapter is an older one copied from my OS book on wattpad)

It all started of as a game for him.

The bodys he killed and had hid,they has never bothered him.  
He saw it as a simple game of hide and seek, though he did sought the fun in it.  
Really, he searched for any reaction of his concious towards the atrocities he had committed.

Though, nothing had ever shown up in his face, his eyes empty and soulless as ever.

It made him feel....inconvienced.

Maybe that is how he found himself in this predicament.  
Because now, looking at himself, at his eyes, they were pink and lively.

Jack wasn't sure how he felt about that.   
He was already confused by being able to feel at all again.

Though, they are alot nicer than his normally dull grey ones.

But, he also had to remember how he had gotten them. 

He knew how he had broken his own promise, how he had killed countless of innocent children--

How he still had the blood of his friend on his hands.

And how those pink eyes did not truly belong to him.

The demon put his heavy Hands on Jacks shoulders, grinning wildly.   
Jack had flinched, he had not noticed the man behind him. 

The pink demon put his face on Jacks shoulders and looked into the mirror.

"You've blossomed, Jack. I am very pleased."

Jack studied Henrys eyes, both combined in a pink swirl.   
He had been captured by them, had been happy to follow Henry, just to feel anything .  
It didn't matter to him back then what he had to do and it doesn't matter to him now he thinks. 

Though, when he looks at himself in the mirror and scanned his scars, the blood on his hands, the heavy grip on his shoulders, and the his eyes,who stared back at him with the same psychopathic energy he had witnessed when he first met the demon--

He wasn't sure it was worth giving up on dave.

But Jack thought to himself, you have to see the positve aspect in it.

Atleast they weren't empty.


End file.
